


Watch Your Language

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [148]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Based on a prompt:</b> Can you please write a really fun and happy and sappy Ian and Mickey PDA heavy story?</i>
  <br/>
  <i><b>Based on a prompt:</b> Ian doesn’t like how much Mickey swears, so they make up a little rule. Every time Mickey swears he has to give Ian a cute little kiss.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Language

It was no secret that Mickey had somewhat of a potty-mouth.

Ian could appreciate that he had something to swear about, and obviously sometimes the situation called for it, but Mickey used the word ‘fuck’ like a verb. It made up nearly fifty per-cent of his vocabulary. Or at least it seemed that way.

The more Ian heard it, the more he wondered if Mickey even knew he was doing it.

On one afternoon, where Mickey had something to fucking say about every-fucking-thing, Ian proposed a challenge. Every time Mickey cursed, he had to give Ian a kiss, no matter where they were.

Of course, Mickey’s first reaction was to tell him to ‘fuck off’, but after some convincing (and the promise of sexual extra-curricular activities) Mickey agreed to the ‘stupid fucking thing’.

Ian smirked as Mickey got up on his toes to peck Ian’s bottom lip.

At first he struggled with it, Ian counting the number of swears in a sentence and Mickey would roll his eyes, cupping Ian’s face with his hands and kissing him the exact amount required and not once more.

Ian thoroughly enjoyed it, the feel of Mickey’s lips against his own and the adorable little face Mickey made when Ian pointed out to him that he owed him a large sum of kisses. It was a mix of exasperation and annoyance, with a twinkle in his eye that made Ian think that maybe he was enjoying it too.

One afternoon they were out at the Gallagher’s place. It was summer, the pool was open for business and they were all in great need of some stress relief.

Ian sat on the back porch steps as Mickey fetched them both a beer, coming back not long after.

“Nice day, huh?” Ian said as he took the beer from Mickey’s hand.

“Who knew Chicago had fuckin’ heat waves?” Mickey said and Ian just gave him a smile. “Oh come on, enough with that bullshit.”

“That’s twice Mick, you better watch your language if you’re getting tired of this,” he grinned and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up,” he said, sitting down with him and leaning in to kiss him.

He sat in the gap between Ian’s legs, the hand without the beer clinging gently to his neck as his parted lips closed the gap between them. They lingered, not long enough to sink into, but long enough that Ian began to think that he really was enjoying it. He pulled them away once, and then again, delivering his three kisses with a fond smile and an affectionate brush of their noses.

“Hey, PG thirteen please?” Lip said from inside the pool and Mickey held up his middle finger.

“This is PG, ain’t like I’m mounting him on the fucking steps,” he said.

“Never know with the two of you, could be getting there,” Lip said.

“I counted one more,” Ian said softly and Mickey shook his head.

“Oh you heard one more did you?” he muttered, kissing him again, only this time he parted his lips and closed his eyes.

Ian did the same, letting Mickey’s lips lead as their mouths opened up and their tongues danced for barely a moment before Mickey was pulling away with red blushing cheeks.

“What have you fucking done to me?” Mickey asked.

“Oh come on, admit it, you like this,” Ian said, wrapping an arm around him to hold him closer.

Mickey squirmed a little, “You’re really fucking enjoying this aren’t you?”

“You’re not?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes, leaning in to give Ian the two more kisses he owed him.

“Jesus, are you two ever not doing that?” Kev asked as he wandered into the backyard with some more beer. “V’s right, we’re gonna have to get the hose on the two of you.”

“Oh let ‘em be, they’re young and in love,” V said, coming in close behind him. “I just said that when they were all ready to jump one another in the bar.”

Mickey’s cheeks flushed hot and he put a hand to his head as he tried to hide it.

“Alright well maybe tell ‘em to stop being so annoyingly happy,” Kev said and Fiona let out a snort of laughter.

“Oh come on, it’s adorable,” she said and Ian just squeezed Mickey a little tighter, placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“You’re all assholes, you know that,” Mickey said and they all either grinned or, in Lip’s case, flipped him off.

“You owe me so many kisses, you suck at keeping it clean,” Ian whispered in his ear.

“I can save ‘em up if you want,” he said with a smirk. “Give ‘em to you all in one go, might make you forget about keepin’ it clean.”

“Oh you’re that good at it are you?” Ian mumbled against his ear.

“Did I say they’d all be on your fucking mouth?”

“That was one more.”

“Shut up and come here,” Mickey said, pulling Ian in and kissing him again, finally having to admit that maybe he did like it after all.


End file.
